In graphics processing, light transport simulation is utilized to generate graphical images in which light is being transported for example via reflective or refractive surfaces. For example, such light transport may include light entering a car through a window, hitting the interior, and being transported back through the window to an outside observer, or the observation of a room through a mirror, where substantial illumination of the room is due to a small light source through the mirror.
In principle, light transport simulations sum up the contributions of all transport paths, which connect light sources with sensors. However, where path generation is generally efficient, traditional techniques for processing query locations and associated photons have exhibited various limitations. For example, single queries are generally utilized to separately process each query location.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.